Nero
Nero is the main character of the fourth installment of the Devil May Cry franchise. Little about him is known, but apparently, he was raised in the city of Fortuna as an orphan and taken in by Kyrie and Credo since childhood and grew into young adulthood together. Neros actual origin still remains unknown but Sanctus makes multiple references to Nero being "a decendant with Spardas blood". Nero is a sardonic character and doesn't like to be messed around with. He wields the Blue Rose, Red Queen, and Devil Bringer. Nero is a member of the Order of the Sword, a religious order which protects the world from demons. He performs "special jobs" for the Order. Nero's rebellious nature leads to the Order preferring for him to work alone, and Nero actually prefers to act as a lone wolf. Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero as well as a singer during the Order's ceremonies. He and Kyrie both fall in love some point prior to the beginning of the game and this love plays a major part during the events of Devil May Cry 4. Plot At the game's beginning, Nero manages to barely make it to one of Kyrie's performances on time after dealing with a group of demons. He leaves her a gift and then prepares to leave, having grown tired of listening to Sanctus's preaching. Just before he can though, Dante bursts in through the ceiling during a prayer and proceeds to kill Sanctus, the leader of the Order. Credo, head of the Order's knights, and brother of Kyrie, along with a battalion of knights confront Dante, but are completely outmatched. Nero manages to step in just in time, sporting his iconic two-legged kick into Dante's face, just before the Devil Hunter can approach Kyrie and Credo. The two fight, and again, Dante comes out on top, shrugging off everything Nero throws at him. He comments that they're the same, and points out to Nero that the knights Dante had slain were in fact demons. Confused, Nero watches as Dante flees the scene and so starts his quest to seek him out. Appearance Nero wears a long coat with a blue and red with a hood sewn into it. Notably it has the Order of the Sword's insignia sewn into the right shoulder. He wears a red zip-up vest underneath this coat. He has white hair and blue eyes, similar to Dante and Vergil. It is possible Nero or his Devil Bringer are some sort of relative, reincarnation, or replication of Vergil or Sparda, due to the connection he has with the Yamato and his alleged place in the Sparda bloodline. However, this has yet to be confirmed by CAPCOM. Gameplay Nero has the ability to use Devil Bringer, his right arm resembling that of a devil's, a unique ability for him that allows him to snatch far away enemies and perform supernatural feats of strength. Unfortunately he does not gain new weapons apart from Yamato. Nero's taunts in a similar sarcastic fashion to Dante; one taunt involves him bowing mockingly and asking, "Shall we dance?", while another has him aiming the Blue Rose at his enemies and saying "Bang!" instead of shooting. Nero does possess a Devil Trigger, in which a blue, spectral demon resembling Vergil manifests behind him wielding the Yamato. Nero himself acquires a blue aura, burning red eyes, and a deeper, echoing voice. Some of Nero's techniques with the Yamato, usable only in Devil Trigger, allow him to wield the sword itself. Trivia *The character is voiced and motion captured by Johnny Yong Bosch. *Nero is Italian for "Black". *The name Nero also means "Powerful". *It is discovered that in the manual, that the "private female citizen" Nero was traveling with as a companion; was actually Kyrie (as announced by Kobayashi). Gallery Image:Dmc4-nero.jpg|Promotional art of Nero in Devil May Cry 4 Image:Nerodmc4.jpg Image:Devil-may-cry-4-20070430055924449_640w.jpg Image:Nero.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Devil May Cry 4